Línea Temporal
by A-C15
Summary: Esta es la secuela de mi primer fic, "El Despertar de los Dragones".
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes e historias relativas a Harrry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a WB.  
  
Decisión  
  
La Sala estaba vacía, excepto por Lilith, hija de Isis de alto rango, y una Teniente de las tropas de choque.  
  
-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?-preguntó ella.  
  
-Sí, del todo segura. –respondió la anónima oficial- La línea temporal de ese mundo no está fijada. Falta alguna pieza. Algún cabo suelto.  
  
-Mierda.- Masculló su interlocutora. No era precisamente de las que guardaban las formas y el decoro.  
  
-Y no podemos decírselo a la Reina Khali, ni a la Comandante Ishtar ni mucho menos a al Aniquilador Adán.  
  
-Pero, para esta clase de misión, sólo un Aniquilador sería adecuado. Y, que yo recuerde...  
  
La idea que acababa de concebir era demasiado arriesgada.  
  
-¿Shiva?-preguntó la Teniente.  
  
-Es muy joven...  
  
-Pero lo bastante experimentado como para desempeñar esta misión.  
  
-Tráelo, por favor.  
  
Robusto, de mediana estatura, cabello castaño y ojos azules, el hijo de Adán y Khali se preguntaba por los motivos de tan repentino interés por parte de la extraña Lilith.  
  
-Gracias por venir. Primero, debes saber que lo que te voy a decir es grave.  
  
-¿Hasta qué punto?  
  
-En tu caso, extremadamente.  
  
Mientras Lilith desgranaba la situación, Shiva se fue poniendo extremadamente pálido.  
  
-¿Se te ocurre alguna solución?-preguntó ella al fin.  
  
-Si salto demasiado cerca en el tiempo, mi padre o mi madre detectarán mi presencia. Se habrá alterado el curso de los acontecimientos... sin embargo, podríamos...  
  
Se paró un momento a pensar.  
  
-¿No disponen en ese mundo de artefactos capaces de saltar en el tiempo?  
  
-Sí, pero sólo hacia atrás, y sólo una hora, según tengo entendido...  
  
-Muéstrame los datos.-casi fue una orden. Lilith se dio cuenta de que Shiva estaba adquiriendo la personalidad de su padre a marchas forzadas. Lo que era una ventaja, en este caso.  
  
-Sí. Unas pocas modificaciones y podría servir para saltar hacia atrás mucho más... y de vuelta al futuro, de nuevo.  
  
-¿Para qué de vuelta? Una vez completada la misión, podrías volver directamente aquí...  
  
Pero Shiva ya no estaba. Se había marchado a la zona de lanzamiento.  
  
Tardaron horas en averiguar que había utilizado el sistema. Había Saltado.  
  
En algún otro mundo, en el ministerio de la Magia de Inglaterra el Auror conocido como Harry Potter revisaba la lista de los magos oscuros más buscados del momento.  
  
-Bonita lista de canallas. –comentó.  
  
Un poco más lejos, el Asesor sin función específica (eufemismo para decir que hacía de todo) Seth Garner, que había ocupado durante algunos años la plaza de Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, hacía su propio inventario. Pero de cómo pasar el fin de semana con su mujer Spica, su hija Eve (llamada así por su abuela materna), Ron y Hermione Weasley, el propio Harry y Anna Gryffindor. Todos trabajadores del Ministerio.  
  
-Una bonita canallada, dejármelo todo a mí...  
  
Y entonces lo sintió.  
  
Mas concretamente, lo sintió todo el mundo mágico.  
  
Los que conocían la posible fuente de la fluctuación corrieron al corredor central, que había sido hacía años lugar de una batalla entre Voldemort y los que se oponían a él.  
  
Apareció una figura.  
  
Harry se abalanzó hacia ella.  
  
-Adán. ¡Has vuelto!  
  
-Perdón por la corrección, señor Potter, pero Adán es mi padre. Mi nombre es Shiva.  
  
Los demás reconocieron que, si bien se parecía mucho a su padre, leyenda en todo el mundo mágico, tenía algo del aspecto de su madre. Sobre todo, los ojos.  
  
-¿Y cuál es el motivo de la visita?  
  
-Se lo explicaré si reúne a... –y enumeró a todos los que, junto a él, estaban pensando en pasárselo bien ese fin de semana, excepto a Eve.  
  
-Y, claro está.-dijo Shiva señalando a todos los curiosos.-Sin tantos testigos.  
  
Pocos minutos después, se reunían todos.  
  
Cuando Shiva les expuso la situación, no terminaron de comprenderlo.  
  
-¿Grietas temporales? ¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Seth. Dichosa familia. Siempre se expresaban en un lenguaje incomprensible.  
  
-En pocas palabras, lo que ocurrió en este mundo, provocó cambios importantes en el que vengo. Y, por efecto de cascada, en muchos más.  
  
-¿Y? –ésta vez intervino Ron.  
  
-Que hemos descubierto que la línea no es estable. Tiene fluctuaciones. Si no los arreglo, podría ocurrir algún tipo de error cosmológico.  
  
-¿Y has venido aquí por...?-preguntó finalmente Spica.  
  
-Porque necesito la ayuda de seis experimentados magos para allanar el camino. Además, cuando llegamos a un mundo, todos los Supervivientes, excepto mi padre, dejan una marca muy acentuada... que vosotros podéis sentir, de hecho. Necesito de algo para volver al pasado... sin alertar a mis propios progenitores.  
  
-¿Cómo piensas volver a esas partes que, según tú, representan grietas?  
  
-Con un giratiempos.  
  
-¿Esto?-dijo Spica sacando el suyo.-Sólo puedes retroceder unas cuantas horas, y, además, no te devuelve al presente.  
  
-Eso. –dijo shiva cogiéndolo.- ya está arreglado.  
  
Se sorprendieron al ver que el instrumento había cambiado. Ahora marcaba la fecha, la hora y el lugar al que se quería ir.  
  
-Claro que no puedo implicarles. Esto afecta principalmente a los Supervivientes, y...  
  
-Yo voy.-aseguró Seth.-Conocí a tu padre y a tu madre. Sé que mereces la mejor de las ayudas.  
  
-Mal lo haría si dejara irte sólo.-comentó Spica.  
  
-Yo también.-dijeron al unísono los restantes cuatro.  
  
-¿Pero que pasará con las personas que dejamos aquí?  
  
-No os preocupéis. Volveremos al punto exacto del que salgamos.-prometió Shiva.  
  
-¿Entonces, a qué esperamos?  
  
Por toda respuesta, Shiva activó el mecanismo. Una luz cegadora pareció envolverlos. 


	2. Primera Parada

Los derechos de Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR y a WB.  
  
Primera Parada  
  
-Bien. Ya hemos llegado. –dijo Shiva.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Harry  
  
-En 1667. En una colina cercana a Hogsmeade.  
  
-¡¡¡En plena revolución de los duendes!!!-gritó Hermione  
  
-Bueno, Señora Weasley, sí. Pero las anomalías proceden en general de tiempos turbulentos como éste, ya se lo expliqué.  
  
En eso, Hermione se retrotrajo a una de las aburridas clases de Historia de la Magia, en Hogwarts.  
  
La escena, mostrando al fantasmal profesor, le recordó la época en la que Ron y ella se peleaban constantemente.  
  
"En la revolución de los duendes de 1667, estos se rindieron cuando se propagó la historia de que seis magos, ayudados por una extraña criatura, derrotaron un regimiento entero de duendes y se llevaron el objeto que custodiaban. Naturalmente, se parece a tantos otros relatos fantasiosos...  
  
Volviendo a la situación en la que estaba.  
  
-Shiva, ¿Qué hemos venido a buscar?  
  
-Un objeto, en realidad, parte de un sistema personal de Salto.  
  
-En lenguaje común, por favor...-rogó Seth.  
  
-Se trata del núcleo energético de cierto aparato que permite el viaje entre mundos alternos... el problema es que si se manipula incorrectamente, podría estallar, reduciendo todo este planeta a la ruina, señor Garner.  
  
"Y si eso ocurriera, ustedes no existirían, y yo seguramente habría crecido sin que mis padres se reconciliaran, y...  
  
Entonces, Ron intervino  
  
-Dos cosas.  
  
"Deja de llamarnos "señor" y "señora", y busquemos ese regimiento que custodia ese objeto.  
  
"Me está entrando un dolor de cabeza terrible.  
  
-De acuerdo... Ron. Busquémoslo.  
  
Desplegó una especie de mapa tridimensional de la zona.  
  
-La huella energética está aquí. Hay una docena de centinelas, 125 duendes dentro, moviéndose y holgazaneando y un líder. Es el que tiene el objeto en cuestión. Se trata de un tubo alargado. Produce una gran cantidad de energía, por lo que debe de haber despertado su curiosidad.  
  
"Una cosa más. El núcleo ya está activado. Si no se le pone la traba de seguridad en menos de –consultó extraño reloj que llevaba encima- 45 minutos...  
  
-¡Volaremos por los aires!-gritó Ron.  
  
-Entonces, entramos, matamos al líder y a quien se oponga y nos llevamos el núcleo.-conluyó Anna.  
  
-Vaya, veo que mi padre no exageraba cuando decía que eras una mujer muy directa.  
  
"Tanto derramamiento de sangre...No, mejor hagámosles creer que atacamos de frente... pero sólo para hacerlos salir de su escondrijo.  
  
Sólo quedarán algunos dentro. Yo me encargo."  
  
A Harry no acababa de gustarle la situación, pero...  
  
-Ahora mismo.-Anna corrió con la ligereza de una pantera. A sus treinta y dos años, era aún muy capaz de sorprender a su marido.  
  
El resto de magos la imitó.  
  
Shiva el dolor debido a la transformación.  
  
"Nunca me acabaré de acostumbrar."  
  
Y una oscura figura se deslizó entre los matorrales, dispuesta a entrar en la fortaleza.  
  
Tal como esperaban, los centinelas dieron la voz de alarma. Más de un centenar salieron en persecución de aquellos magos entrometidos y engreídos.  
  
-¡Juro que es la última vez que me meto en algo parecido!-dijo Ron, saliendo a la carrera y lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro.  
  
-¡Ya somos dos!-le respondió Harry.  
  
Seth, Spica rememoraban viejas andanzas con la Orden.  
  
Anna y Hermione se preguntaban por qué no plantarles cara.  
  
Dentro de la fortaleza, la situación era bien distinta.  
  
-¿Qué eres?-preguntó el líder de los duendes.  
  
-Eso da igual. Tienes algo que no te pertenece. Dámelo.  
  
-Ni pensarlo. Acabad con él.  
  
-Te doy la oportunidad de evitar una matanza, duende.  
  
-Y yo te dio que no.  
  
-Pues así sea.  
  
Sólo quedaban doce minutos para anular el núcleo.  
  
Lo último que vieron algunos de los duendes de dentro de la fortaleza fue la extraña transformación de los brazos de aquél ser en cuchillas afiladas.  
  
Cuando quince de ellos ya habían muerto, el líder se quedó paralizado por el terror. Soltó el cilindro.  
  
-Bien. Esto quizá te baje un poco los humos. Llama a los que han salido, o correrán la misma suerte. Te lo juro.  
  
Y acto seguido desapareció de su vista.  
  
Fuera, los duendes habían conseguido acorralar a los seis magos en un claro del bosque.  
  
-Me temo que esto sea nuestro fin.-comentó lacónicamente Seth.  
  
-No tan deprisa.  
  
Sajando la garganta de algunos duendes cercanos, Shiva se abrió paso hasta los magos.  
  
A pesar de conocer la misma forma de su padre, los seis volvieron a sobrecogerse ante aquél gigante.  
  
Del cilindro brotaron algunos sonidos. Querían decir: "Ignición cancelada".  
  
-Vámonos.  
  
Otra vez la luz. Y en el claro no quedaron más que duendes aturdidos, sorprendidos por el ataque.  
  
Cuando fueron a buscar a su líder, lo encontraron derrotado.  
  
-Yo me rindo. Ya veis lo que han hecho esos. Podrían hacerlo con todos los duendes, estoy seguro.  
  
-¿Entonces? –preguntó uno de los lugartenientes.  
  
Lo discutió durante horas con los demás líderes, pero sólo ver la muerte que aquél grupo había sembrado, les bastó para mostrar su absoluta rendición a las autoridades mágicas.  
  
-¿Y dónde se ha ido ese famoso grupo?-comentó el actual Ministro de la Magia.  
  
-Va, tonterías que se inventan para justificar su derrota.  
  
Pero el Ministro no estaba tan seguro. El estilo le era vagamente conocido.  
  
-Seguro que se han inspirado en todas esas leyendas que hablan de un gigante negro que destruye a sus enemigos a su paso.  
  
"Así que era eso.  
  
De todas formas, dejó una carta consignada para los siguientes Ministros. 


	3. Segunda Parada

Repito que Harry Potter no me pertenece.  
  
Segunda Parada  
  
-¿Y ahora, dónde estamos?-preguntó esta vez Spica.  
  
-¿No es evidente?-dijo Shiva, que había vuelto a su estado habitual-Esto son los inicios de la Escuela de Magia y Brujería...  
  
-¿Hogwarts?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Bingo.  
  
-Pero entonces, aquí están...  
  
-Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slithering y Hupplepuff.  
  
-Vale. ¿Qué tienen entre manos?-preguntó Ron-¿Algún desintegrador atómico de los Muggles que amenaza con volar en pedazos el mundo?  
  
Recibió un codazo de su esposa.  
  
-Peor.-respondió Shiva.-Dada la escasa armonía existente con Salazar Slithering, es muy posible que la escuela no se funde. Hay que darle un buen motivo para que lo haga.  
  
-¿Convencer a mi antepasado?-comentó Anna. -Vas listo. A él sólo le interesa...  
  
-El poder, la gloria... lo sé. Precisamente.  
  
Hermione volvió a hacer uso de su memoria.  
  
-"Salazar Slithering dudó al principio, pero se decidió definitivamente cuando recibió la visita de una desconocida, que el profetizó que de su ala saldrían magos poderosos y gloriosos. Lo único que se sabe de ella, es que tenía los ojos ver..."  
  
-Lo he captado. Voy a tener que hablar con nada más y nada menos que el peor enemigo de mi familia, ¿No es así?-respondió con ironía Spica.  
  
-Exactamente.  
  
-¿Y por qué no le aplicamos un Cruciatus y ya está?  
  
-Bien, Ron. Porque no todo se resuelve a base de fuerza bruta y porque, para eso, haría falta que llegásemos todos hasta él, aparte de que sería una notable alteración de la línea temporal, que es exactamente lo que tratamos de evitar.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-¿Y cómo llegamos hasta él? Seguro que está más protegido mágicamente que Hogwarts en nuestro tiempo.-intervino Seth  
  
-Tengo para eso una pequeña estrategia. Si Slithering es tan ambicioso, seguro que no se resistirá al señuelo de...  
  
El brillo rojo de una piedra extrañó a todos los demás.  
  
-¿Esto no es una Piedra Filosofal?-preguntó al fin Harry, que podría haber jurado que era la misma que él ayudara a rescatar de manos de Voldemort.  
  
-En apariencia y efecto, sí. Pero lo he creado en base a...-cuando vio las caras de sus interlocutores, desistió- Va, qué más da. Cuando lo sepa, vendrá corriendo hasta aquí.  
  
"El trabajo de nosotros seis es propagar que existe. Spica se encargará de "profetizarle" las futuras grandezas de su Casa.  
  
Salazar Slithering no se lo podía creer. ¡Una Piedra Filosofal! ¿Qué historia era aquella?  
  
Al principio, creyó que le engañaban, que no podía ser. Pero no dejaría de indagar para tratar de saber la verdad. Cuando uno de sus asistentes de confianza le confirmó que existía tal tesoro, fue personalmente a recogerlo.  
  
Se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que la piedra la sostenía una mujer de extraños ojos verdes.  
  
-Salazar Slithering.  
  
-¿Con quién hablo? –preguntó éste.  
  
-No importa cómo me llame o mis razones. Vengo a revelarte el futuro.  
  
-¿El futuro...?-dudó. Hechó mano de su varita. Pero, sorprendido, descubrió que no la llevaba encima. Después trató de llamar a alguna de sus aliadas serpientes, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.  
  
-Tú estás dudando en crear una Escuela con otros tres magos, porque crees que no tendrás el peso que te mereces.  
  
"Pero tu Casa formará a los más ambiciosos y mejor dotados. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Serás recordado a lo largo del tiempo.  
  
"No te puedo dejar la Piedra, pero sí suficiente Elixir de la Vida como para que lo compruebes con tus propios ojos.  
  
"Adiós, Salazar Slithering...  
  
El gran mago se encontró de golpe, tendido en el suelo. Encontró, por fin, su varita. Y tropezó con algo. Un frasco lleno de...  
  
"Para que lo compruebes con tus propios ojos"-retumbó la frase en su cabeza.  
  
-De acuerdo, dijo para sí con su recuperada voz, fundemos la dichosa Escuela.  
  
Un poco más lejos, los siete se reunían.  
  
-Ha salido perfecto.-comentó Shiva.  
  
Y dirigiendo su mirada a Ron, comentó  
  
-Y no ha hecho falta utilizar la fuerza, ni matar a nadie.  
  
"Punto temporal, fijado. Rastreando siguiente anomalía"  
  
-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Anna.-Se diría que tienes una máquina de los Muggles en tu brazo.  
  
-Bueno, en realidad, todo el traje se compone de pequeñas máquinas que ajustan a cada momento... Bueno, os aburriría. Simplemente, lo llamamos traje BioMec.  
  
-Quizá.-intervino Spica-Pero, primero, quiero que me aclares algunas dudas sobre tu raza.  
  
-Adelante.  
  
-¿Cuánto vivís?  
  
-Indefinidamente. Aunque no conozco a ninguno que haya superado el equivalente a 500 años de los vuestros. Cosas de querer meterse en tantas luchas, supongo.  
  
-Esta es una pregunta que quizá mejor hacer a una Superviviente, pero... ¿Cómo es que tu madre tardó 5 años en darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada? Supongo que entiendes a qué me refiero.  
  
-Las Supervivientes no menstrúan, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Y podría haberlo sabido con pedir a su BioMec que le hiciera un chequeo. El BioMec no es que tenga una inteligencia muy avanzada, sólo se preocupa del estado de salud de su poseedor. Y si requiere de algún cuidado especial, pues lo ejecuta. Pero lo hace en modo automático.  
  
-Y una última pregunta. ¿Qué rayos contenían las barras que nos dieron tus padres?  
  
-Sólo lo sé de oídas, pero creo que una sustancia que funciona como la mecha que activa la pasión.  
  
-¿De oídas?-se sorprendió Harry..-¿Tú nunca lo has utilizado?  
  
-No me han dejado.  
  
Antes de que preguntaran la causa, se desplegó una especie de Panel.  
  
"Extracto de conversación.  
  
-Te digo que es para mí.-dijo una voz femenina.  
  
-No, para mí.- respondió otra.  
  
-Yo soy mejor que vosotras dos juntas."  
  
-En fin, no hace falta oír nada más. En un curioso cambio de las cosas, resulta que ahora, como único Aniquilador libre, soy "el soltero más deseado"... y mientras ellas discuten quién es la que "me merece"...  
  
Las risas de los demás llenaron el bosque de alegría.  
  
"Anomalía localizada."  
  
-¿Dónde?-preguntó Harry- ¿Cúando?  
  
-¿Os molestan el Sol y la arena, camaradas? –preguntó Shiva activando el mecanismo. 


	4. La Tumba del Guerrero

Ya conocen a la autora de Harry Potter.  
  
La Tumba del Guerrero  
  
-¿Sol y arena?-exclamó Ron, que había pensado en alguna paradisíaca playa- ¡Esto es el desierto del Sahara!  
  
-Exacto. Más concretamente, es Egipto, bajo el reinado del faraón Ramsés II.  
  
-¡¡¡Miles de años en el pasado!!!-exclamó Hermione  
  
-Sí, bueno. Unos cuatro mil.El faraón acaba de terminar una guerra contra los hititas, por lo que todo el país está de fiesta.  
  
-¿Hititas?-preguntó Harry  
  
Pareció que Hermione iba a responder, pero Shiva se adelantó.  
  
-Un pueblo originario de lo que en vuestro tiempo es Turquía. Eran una amenaza para Egipto, pero al entrar Asiria, otro país ambicioso, en el plan, las dos potencias se han aliado.  
  
De hecho, Asiria terminará por conquistar el propio Egipto...  
  
-Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de historia. ¿Verdad?-intervino Spica  
  
-No. Y nada tiene que ver con Egipto la situación. Sólo sé que hay una perturbación muy potente. Detrás de aquellas dunas.  
  
Subieron las dunas. El calor del Sol era aplastante.  
  
-Oye, puede que tú no necesites comer o beber pero nosotros...-comentó Seth  
  
-Vosotros vais servidos. Esto es un oasis.  
  
-¿No es un espejismo?  
  
-No. Mi sistema no puede ser engañado por...  
  
Para cuando se diera cuenta, los seis magos corrieron hacia el agua.  
  
-¿Ven? Y aquello son palmeras datileras. Creo que hay tiempo para un pequeño refrigerio.  
  
Una vez descansados y alimentados, se reunieron a la sombra de las palmeras.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Shiva? Te noto preocupado...-comentó Hermione  
  
-Es... algo complicado de explicar.-dijo él  
  
-Inténtalo  
  
-Éste lugar se parece mucho al de cierta leyenda que se contaba a los jóvenes Supervivientes, cuando los Aniquiladores eran libres de ser lo que quisieran. En tiempos de mi abuelo, literalmente. Yo la conozco por ser el hijo de un Aniquilador.  
  
"Hace mucho tiempo , un guerrero de la casta de los Aniquiladores alcanzó un gran poder. Tanto que olvidó sus raíces, su nombre y su pasado, y se consagró a un único fin: destruir la amenaza que se había cernido sobre nuestra raza desde el principio de la misma.  
  
-¿Y qué pasó? ¿No lo consiguió?  
  
-Sólo en parte. Consiguió anular la capacidad de atacarnos que tenía el enemigo. Pero no consiguió destruirlo por completo. Le acusaron de traicionar a las Reinas, y fue desterrado por ello. Mejor dicho, se desterró a sí mismo, hasta que llegara el día de acabar la tarea.  
  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con este lugar?-preguntó Seth.  
  
Hermione se fijó en una inscripción del lugar. Desvió la atención de la conversaci´n y empezó a traducir los arcaicos jeroglíficos.  
  
-La última parte de la leyenda dice así:  
  
"El Guerrero que olvidó su nombre y pasado, duerme...  
  
-"en un oasis de las Dos Tierras. Espera, a la sombra de las palmeras y al lado del agua, que un descendiente de su estirpe le anuncie su retorno, y pueda al fin, terminar el trabajo emprendido."-terminó Hermione  
  
-Éste es el lugar, entonces.-dijo Shiva, pero sólo tenía un hilo de voz.  
  
-¿Es ésa la causa del problema?-preguntó Harry  
  
-La anomalía se producirá dentro de unos cuarenta minutos. Ahora sí sé qué es lo que lo va a provocar.  
  
Sin decir nada más, se apresuró entre las palmeras. Encontró una extraña entrada.  
  
-¿Qué dibujos tan extraños son esos sobre la puerta?  
  
-Es la lengua de los Supervivientes.  
  
-¿Y qué dice?  
  
-"Sólo los que estén destinados a cruzar esta puerta podrán verla"  
  
-Válgame Merlín.-murmuró Spica  
  
-"Seis distorsionadores y un Aniquilador. Los Siete que despertarán al Guerrero." Ahora empiezo a comprender esta parte de la leyenda.  
  
-¿Distorsionadores?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Magos.-dijo Anna.-Había estado callada hasta ese momento.-Significa que tenemos que entrar. Y liberar algo que lleva voluntariamente encerrado siglos.  
  
-Milenios sería más correcto decir.-dijo Shiva.  
  
-¿De veras tenemos que entrar?-dijo Ron.  
  
-O eso, o quedará aquí atrapado... para siempre. Emitiendo esa energía que, aunque no lo parezca, altera todo lo de su alrededor. –sentenció Shiva  
  
-¿Esa desazón que hemos sentido?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Debes saber que este oasis ni siquiera aparece en los mapas. Tiene algo parecido a ese encantamiento que utilizáis para alejar a los Muggles y evitar que el emplazamiento aparezca en un mapa.  
  
-Entonces. ¿Quién esculpió la roca con esa parte de la leyenda?- ésta vez fue Hermione  
  
-Me parece que conozco la respuesta. Pero será mejor que no os lo diga. Si estoy en lo cierto, las implicaciones de lo que está pasando aquí son enormes.  
  
Penetraron sin más discusión por el pasillo.  
  
-Alto.-ordenó Shiva Pero no hacía falta. Todos se habían detenido.  
  
-Es como si ahí dentro hubiera... un ejército de Dementores....-comentó Harry  
  
-Hay que demostrar valor. Adelante.  
  
Las estatuas que guardaban el pórtico parecieron mirarlos amenazadoramente.  
  
-Estas no son estatuas. Son Guardianes. Cuidado. Si consideran que no somos dignos de atravesar el pórtico interior...  
  
-Prefiero no conocer el resto, gracias.-comentó Ron.  
  
Y, en silencio, el grupo avanzó. Los Guardianes les dejaron pasar. Era ya la hora.  
  
-¿Qué... qué...?-tartamudearon los magos.  
  
En el centro de una gran sala, había una especie de sarcófago en el que se podían apreciar los rasgos de un hombre... congelados en lo que parecía puro metal.  
  
Toda la sala estaba iluminada. Miles de imágenes se proyectaban continuamente en las paredes.  
  
-¿Todo esto... qué es?  
  
-Fijaos.-dijo Hermione.-Es como si fueran el pasado, el presente y el futuro, mezclados...  
  
-Eso del fondo es un Plan de Batalla. Puedo jurarlo.-aseguró Shiva.  
  
"¿Quién...viene...a...interrumpir...mi...sueño?"  
  
La voz parecía provenir de todas partes.  
  
-Decid quién sois.-pidió Shiva.  
  
-Yo soy Shiva, Aniquilador del Ejército de los Supervivientes.  
  
-Yo soy Harry Potter. Soy un Auror... un mago.  
  
"Ah,... sí. Te... conozco."  
  
-Soy Spica Bela. Maga...  
  
"E... hija... de... Isis.Puedo... sentirlo."  
  
-Soy Anna Gryffindor.  
  
"Digna... heredera... del... nombre... de... un... viejo... amigo..."  
  
-Y nosotros somos Ronald y Hermione Weasley.  
  
"Antes... Hermione... Granger..."  
  
Entonces la voz pareció animarse.  
  
"Por fin habéis venido."  
  
-Isis no miente nunca, Antepasado.-dijo Shiva, para sorpresa de los magos.  
  
"Sí. Ella dijo que vendríais. Y por ello creó las protecciones de este lugar y esculpió la piedra." "Vais a hacerme un gran favor. Pero yo los devuelvo. Tan pronto como esté liberado, podré enviaros al último momento crítico de la Línea Temporal de éste mundo... de esa manera, el equilibrio será firmemente establecido."  
  
"Acercaos. Tened la bondad de escuchar... a un anciano." 


	5. Recuperación

Todos los avisos están en pie .¿ntendido?  
  
Recuperación  
  
La voz grave volvió a hablar.  
  
"No sabéis cuánto añoro a Isis."  
  
-.No acaba de decir que ella está aquí... o algo parecido?- preguntó Seth, que estaba planteándose si se trataba de alguna alucinación, un encantamiento o algo parecido.  
  
"Sí... está. Aquí y donde haya un Superviviente. Pero no tiene cuerpo. Es como yo, una presencia.Y yo añoro su realidad física."  
  
-No lo entiendo.-dijo Harry- ¿Entonces, cómo es que está encerrado?  
  
-Yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero dejemos que se explique.-comentó Shiva.  
  
"¿Veis el sarcófago?"  
  
-Sí, por supuesto.-dijeron todos los magos.  
  
"No es tal. Contiene mi cuerpo... físico. Y la Sala es la prisión de mi consciencia. De esta forma... no estoy vivo, pero tampoco me he integrado en los recuerdos de todos los Supervivientes"  
  
-No acabo de entenderlo. .Me está diciendo que...-empezó Harry.  
  
-Cuando un Superviviente muere, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, su alma, todo su Ser queda implantado en la conciencia colectiva de los Supervivientes. Sólo hay que llamarlo, para que vuelva a estar a tu lado.- respondió Shiva.  
  
Sonrió.  
  
-Así conocí a mi abuelo paterno.  
  
"Marduc. Sí, muy interesante. Pero mucho más tu padre. Nunca pensé que... lo que me pasó a mí volvería a ocurrir."  
  
-¿Qué?-ésta vez la pregunta fue al unísono.  
  
Pareció oírse un hondo suspiro. De la tierra surgieron siete asientos.  
  
"Sentaos. Lo que voy a contaros es bastante largo. Y será más fácil... enseñarlo."  
  
La pared se encendió en forma de proyector.  
  
-Conozco esta batalla...-comentó Shiva- Fue la primera victoria gloriosa de mi padre.  
  
"Gloriosa no sería lo más exacto. Milagrosa podr.amos decir."  
  
-Cierto...-concedió Shiva.  
  
La imagen cambió. Vieron por fin el rostro de su interlocutor.  
  
"Esta imagen tendrá... unos cuatro mil años. Tengo que consultarlo. Sí, tiene 3.987 años, 7 meses, cuatro días, 5 horas, 25 minutos, 35...36 segundos."  
  
-Exacto, el registro.-murmuró Ron.  
  
"Sí, muy exacto."  
  
Estaba en actitud muy cariñosa con una mujer.  
  
-¿Ésa no es...?-empezó a decir  
  
"Isis. Estamos hablando de la época en que los Supervivientes aún no podían viajar entre mundos alternos."  
  
-Pero la historia dice que el compañero de Isis era...  
  
"El Teniente Ro. Un nombre del pasado, para designar una identidad del pasado."  
  
-¡Desapareció! ¡Fue engullido por el enemigo!  
  
"Sí y no. Desapareció en la batalla del Sector X-21. Y fue capturado para servirlo..."  
  
-El enemigo nunca devolvió a nadie.  
  
Los magos se estaban alarmando. Aquél tono era glacial.  
  
"No lo hizo. ¿Conoces el origen de nuestra raza, Shiva?"  
  
-¿A qué viene eso?  
  
"Mira esta imagen."  
  
Mostraba una tranquila aldea de finales del paleolítico. Y entonces, unas sombras... parecían empezar a adueñarse de todo.  
  
"Sí. El enemigo atacó nuestro mundo. No era gran cosa, pero quería poseerlo. Entonces... llegó la ayuda. Unas entidades ayudaron a nuestros antepasados. Les dieron fuerza para resistir el intento de absorción. Ni siquiera yo puedo explicarte qué eran... me parece que está fuera de la comprensión de un ser finito."  
  
"Y durante los siguientes dos mil años... las guerras se sucedieron."  
  
Las imágenes mostraron docenas de batallas. Miles de naves destruidas. Pérdidas imposibles de contar.  
  
"Aún así, le ganamos terreno al enemigo."  
  
-Pero no por mucho tiempo...  
  
"Cierto."  
  
Las imágenes mostraron el Sistema Solar y sus alrededores.  
  
"Conseguimos extendernos y preparar un sistema de defensa."  
  
-La catástrofe sobrevino cuando algunas Reinas fueron capturadas.  
  
"Sí."  
  
Las imágenes mostraron a tres mujeres.  
  
"Eran valientes."  
  
-Aún hoy son aclamadas como heroínas.-respondió Shiva  
  
"El enemigo se dio cuenta entonces de que si quería destruirnos, lo único que tenía que hacer era absorber a un Aniquilador. Algo que las propias Reinas no sabían."  
  
-Ahora...  
  
"Sí, lo sé. Por eso es mi hora."  
  
"Pero deja que continúe, por favor."  
  
Las imágenes mostraron naves colosales en el enfrentamiento.  
  
"En la batalla del Sector X-21. Capturaron al Teniente Ro."  
  
"Esto que veis...  
  
-Es el interior de una de las naves del enemigo.  
  
"Empezaron la absorción. Pero entonces... ocurrió algo. Las entidades de las que he hablado dejaron algo en nosotros. Una especie de "llave"."  
  
La imagen era horrible. Completamente desollado, con el cerebro conectado al sistema central de la nave, era algo espantoso de ver.  
  
"Empezaron a drenar mis recuerdos. Opuse resistencia. Pero fue inútil. Entonces... llegaron a un punto que no esperaban. Al tratar de extraer mis memorias sobre Isis..."  
  
Una traducción simultánea explicó la situación.  
  
"Anormal reacción del sujeto. Destrucción del sujeto... inmediata. Amenaza..."  
  
Se cortó la imagen.  
  
"Es algo que sólo Isis ha sabido... hasta hoy."  
  
"Esto es el flujo de datos."  
  
-No es posible.-murmuró Hermione.  
  
"Pues lo fue."  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Ron a su esposa.  
  
-Ese flujo indica... indica...  
  
-Que la información estaba siendo transferida desde el sistema de la nave... hacia Ro.-explicó Shiva.  
  
"Descubrí entonces su secreto..."  
  
La imagen mostró una serie de distintos mundos. Todos... infectados.  
  
"Eran capaces de viajar entre universos alternativos. De ahí su capacidad para conseguir más y más tropas... y a la vez, que no nos consideraran una amenaza lo bastante grave para atacarnos con todas sus fuerzas."  
  
La imagen volvió a la nave.  
  
"El destino... había jugado su carta."  
  
-Esa es la forma...-murmuró Shiva.  
  
"La forma del Aniquilador al que se ha desgarrado el cuerpo... y el alma."  
  
Las armas automáticas de la nave provocaron ningún efecto sobre él. Y mucho menos los extraños soldados enviados en su contra.  
  
Otra traducción simultánea.  
  
"Alerta. Infiltración en el Sistema Central. Pérdida de control sobre la nave...  
  
Daños estructurales en el Sistema..."  
  
Ruido de fondo  
  
"Sistemas de aviso a la flota central no operativos."  
  
Una voz son..  
  
"Autodestrucción"  
  
La respuesta provino del Aniquilador.  
  
"Denegada"  
  
"Ya no es vuestra nave. Ahora es MI nave...¡Fuera!"  
  
Ahora la imagen mostraba una nave fantasma. Sólo la extraña encarnación de Ro se movía en ella.  
  
La voz que parecía provenir de todas partes volvió a hablar.  
  
"Puse rumbo a uno de esos mundos. Fue la primera vez que uno de los Supervivientes ejecutaba el Salto."  
  
-¿Te enfrentaste a un mundo entero de... esas cosas?-pregunt. Spica.  
  
"No. Contacte... con la facción que siempre estuvo en contra de la expansión y asimilación de otros mundos."  
  
Lo que se mostró aquella vez era muy distinta. Un mundo verde. Un mundo como la Tierra... s.lo las defensas orbitales desentonaban.  
  
"Solicité hablar con la entidad líder de la facción."  
  
Varios de aquellos extraños seres, aunque distintos, escoltaron al visitante hasta la Sala.  
  
La situación les resultó muy familiar a los magos y a Shiva.  
  
"Soy Everon. La entidad que dirige esta facción. ¿Tú eres aquél que ha asimilado a los propios Asimiladores?"  
  
"Sí" La respuesta sonó alta y clara.  
  
"Entonces... quizá quieras expandir tu raza por este mundo. Adelante. No tengo ya nada que pueda frenarte. La lucha me ha desgastado."  
  
"No he venido a eso. Sino a ofrecerte..."  
  
Las imágenes se tornaron borrosas.  
  
Volvió a hablar el Guerrero del presente.  
  
"Información estratégica sobre el enemigo. Sus puntos débiles, cómo atacarlo. Todo."  
  
-Y con esa información, esa facción pudo defenderse y anular a las otras...- concluyó Shiva.  
  
"Exacto. Veo que lo entiendes."  
  
-Pero... ¿Por qué terminaste aquí?-preguntó Anna.  
  
"Porque... yo quería firmar la paz y formar una alianza con esa facción."  
  
-Pero las Reinas de aquél tiempo no lo entendieron.-concluyó Spica.  
  
"Otra vez es exacto."  
  
-¿Qué es distinto, ahora?-pregunt. Harry.  
  
"Hay un Guerrero de mi propia sangre y la de mi compañera Isis, aconsejando a una Comandante proclive a la paz y la armonía. Y las Reinas por fin han entendido por qu. nos necesitaban."  
  
"Ayudadme a volver a mi cuerpo. Y t. madre y tu abuela, Shiva, firmarán una alianza que quizá no dure... pero es mucho más probable que sea el origen de otras más grandes..."  
  
"Ayudadme a conseguir mi objetivo. Ayudadme a alcanzar... la paz."  
  
Después de aquéllas palabras, un largo silencio.  
  
-Creo hablar en nombre de todos...-dijo Harry al final-¿Qué debemos hacer?  
  
"Los magos, coged vuestras varitas y depositadlas en cada una de las ranuras del Sarcófago."  
  
Hasta entonces no se habían dado cuenta. El Sarcófago tenía seis ranuras superficiales.  
  
Cada una tenía el nombre del dueño de la varita.  
  
Empezaron a situarlos en las zonas correspondientes.  
  
-Qué sensación más extraña.-comentó Hermione.-Diría que ya sabía que iba a hacer esto.  
  
"Tú, Aniquilador de mi estirpe. Acércate. Pon tu mano sobre el Sarcófago. Tu corazón te dirá lo que tienes que hacer."  
  
Shiva así lo hizo. Estaba tan aterrado que casi temblaba. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Pero cuando tocó la superficie del metal, se dio cuenta de que estaba caliente.  
  
Y sin que supiera muy bien cómo, pronunció las siguientes palabras:  
  
-Es tu hora. Levántate de tu sueño, Antepasado. Porque el destino ha elegido el camino...  
  
-...de la paz.-el coro de los magos pareció retumbar en toda la Sala.  
  
El Sarcófago se iluminó.. Pareció derretirse y encoger.  
  
Todas las pantallas se oscurecieron. Y durante un momento reinó la oscuridad. El silencio se vio de pronto interrumpido... por unos pulmones que no habían respirado en cuatro milenios.  
  
-¿Acaso no sois magos?-preguntó la voz, esta vez desde un lugar concreto.- Un poco de luz, por favor.  
  
Un tanto avergonzados, los seis magos reaccionaron.  
  
-¡Lumos!  
  
La luz iluminó la figura de un hombre. La misma que habían visto en las imágenes.  
  
-Bien. Es hora de que cumpla mi parte del trato...  
  
Cogió el giratiempos modificado de Shiva y marcó unas coordenadas.  
  
-Y por favor... devolvedme mi impulsor de Salto personal. Tengo mucho de qué hablar con mi raza.  
  
Shiva se había olvidado por completo del mismo. Pero se lo entregó.  
  
-Necesitaría una gran fuente de energía y un procesador muy potente, Antepasado.  
  
La mirada, mitad divertida, mitad condescendiente, del Guerrero le hizo comprender.  
  
-Vámonos. Ahora.-dijo Shiva.  
  
-Ah, y recuerda. Los mayores problemas te los dará el corazón.- esas palabras fueron como una simple anécdota, pero a Shiva le dio la impresión de que ocultaban una clave.  
  
Se preparó para activar el artefacto.  
  
-¿Y la perturbación?-pregunt. Hermione  
  
-La va a provocar él. Y si no quereís quedar fritos como salchichas, hora es de que salgamos de aquí.  
  
Un segundo después de que hubieran desaparecido, el Guerrero se ajustó el mecanismo.  
  
-Estas nuevas generaciones... no sé si se les enseña lo bastante.  
  
Y una implosión cegadora borró para siempre el oasis.  
  
Y en el Cuartel General de los Supervivientes, simplemente no se lo creyeron.  
  
-Entonces. .No es Shiva, que pide permiso?  
  
-Señora, este patrón tiene cuatro mil años de antigüedad.  
  
-¿Cómo dice?-preguntó la encargada.  
  
-Que, o bien es una broma pesada... o...  
  
Se formó el cuerpo.  
  
-¡Pfiuuu!-silvó el Antepasado.-Cómo ha mejorado esto desde la última vez que lo vi.  
  
Y sin decir más, se dirigió hacia la Comandancia.  
  
-La Comandante querrá saber quién soy, al menos... me espera mucha charla. –dijo para só 


	6. Némesis

Por si no estaba meridianamente claro, Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y WB.

Némesis

Aparecieron en una estancia amplia, llena de extrañas luces,

-¿Y ahora, dónde estamos?-preguntó Ron

-¿Y en qué tiempo?-preguntó su esposa.

-En el infierno. Y en el momento en el que se pone más difícil. -dijo Shiva. Tenía una expresión extraña. Se llevó la mano izquierda sobre los mandos de la derecha y se oyó un zumbido.

Y añadió:

-Esta es mi última recomendación: ¡Luchad por vuestras vidas!

En otro universo, la Comandante Ishtar gritaba a un impasible Ro.

-¡¿Dónde dices que los has enviado?!

-A la Estancia.

-¿Y por qué...?-casi pareció un gemido-nadie ha vuelto de ella.

-Porque la Enemiga tiene planes sobre el mundo en el que tu hijo y la Reina Khali se reconciliaron.

-Enviaré a todas mis tropas.-dijo ella levantándose de un salto.

Con un gesto, Ro le indicó que se calmara.

-Es inútil. Las entradas ya han sido selladas. Y sólo una persona puede romper ese sello. Esa persona, es su nieto... si es como creo que es.

-¿Y en algún otro caso?

-No importará mucho. La destrucción de algunos cientos de miles de millones de universos, incluído éste, qué más dará. –cambió de expresión-Por supuesto que importa. Pero sólo él puede pararle los pies. Sólo él puede hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuenta con ayuda. Una ayuda que la Enemiga desconoce.

-¿Cuál?

-Hubo otra casta una vez...

-¿Perdón?-Ishtar se preguntaba si Ro estaba desvariando.

-Aparte de las Reinas, las Protectoras, los Aniquiladores, los Guardianes... hubo una casta que siempre se mantuvo oculta.

-¿Cuál?

Ro levantó la mirada.

-Fénix.-fue la única respuesta.

-¿Qué es esto, Shiva?-preguntó Seth. Estaba intentando desembarazarse de una de las luces.

-La peor pesadilla de mi raza. –respondió mientras destruía otra de aquellas esferas.

-¿Unas lucecitas?-preguntó Harry divertido.

-No. Su Dueña y Señora. –calló un momento- Ella.

Los seis magos se volvieron a la vez. Lo que vieron les heló la sangre.

-Bienvenidos. Espero que disfruten la estancia... aunque vaya a ser corta.

Una especie de rostro de mujer apareció en una monstruosidad mecánica.

-Otro Aniquilador y seis Distorsionadores ... qué interesante. Voy a divertirne.

-Vete al infierno del que has salido. Arma a la máxima potencia.

Abrió fuego, pero un escudo que recubría la criatura repelió el ataque.

-No está mal. Muy tópico.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-esta vez, seis luces partieron de las seis varitas y dieron en el blanco.

-Es inútil...-dijo Shiva.-No está orgánicamente viva.

-Oh, qué inteligente. Lástima que cuando acabe con el mundo de estos seis no vayas ni a existir.

Un rayo partió de uno de los ramales de la maquinaria. Hirió a Shiva en el torso.

-Pero, antes, me divertiré un poco. Debe de ser muy deprimente...

-¿El... qué...?-preguntó Shiva con un hilo de voz.

-No haber encontrado siquiera pareja, antes de morir.

-En... eso...-jadeó-Estás muy equivocada. - Irguiéndose para recibir un ataque final, Shiva cerró los ojos.

Recordó a Eva. Era de su misma edad. Una Superviviente tímida y reservada. Se habían conocido hacía años, pero sólo se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían mucho tiempo después... Ella le había confesado que guardaba un secreto. Un secreto que quizá algún día le confesaría.

Una nueva descarga dejó inerme al Aniquilador.

Y en el universo de los Supervivientes un gritó atravesó toda la base principal.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

-¿Qué es ése escándalo? –preguntó Adan.

-Es Eva, Superviviente de grado bajo. -Le respondió Khali.- Estaba en su habitación, durmiendo.

-¿Una pesadilla?-preguntó Adán.

Saltaron las alarmas.

-¡Una concentración de Salto!-informó una capitana a la Comandante.

-¡Imposible!-gritó Ishtar

-No. Es lo que debía pasar.

Seth sintió una furia como hacía tiempo que no sentía.

-Apenas le conocía. Pero sé que era un guerrero que no mataba por diversión. Que buscaba la paz. Sé... que vengaré su muerte... ¡Cueste lo que cueste!-su varita brilló con una luz roja.

-¿Los magos se ponen gallitos? ¿Acaso no ha fallado vuestro mejor conjuro?

-Eso habrá que verlo.-respondió Harry por todos.

-Comandante, lo que le voy a contar podrá parecerle muy extraño, pero debe saberlo. -Empezó Ro sin inmutarse por la agitación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. –Durante mucho tiempo, los Aniquiladores no estuvieron solos en su tarea de proteger nuestra Raza. Existía otra casta. La casta de las Fénix.

"Supervivientes cuya apariencia era completamente normal, pero que eran capaces de hacer cosas imposibles para las demás.

"La última noticia que tuve de una fue mediante Isis. Me decía que la última había muerto sin dejar heredera alguna. Y yo mismo dejé de sentir su característica presencia.

"Pero me engañaron. Como a un novato. Ahora deduzco que sólo habían disminuido su radio de acción, de forma que sólo alguien que se encontrara realmente cerca de ellas podría sentirlas.

"Y me he llevado una sorpresa... al comprobar que Shiva presenta un rastro ínfimo, un soplo...

de la existencia de una Fénix. Su compañera. Eva, si no me equivoco. Él no lo sabe. Pero

Los magos sabían que tenían muy poco que hacer contra una enemiga que estaba en todas partes y podía conocer sus movimientos de antemano. Pero morirían luchando.

-Por ti, hija mía.-dijo Spica mientras esquivaba un ataque y lanzaba su propia respuesta.

-Por el pasado.-dijo Harry.

-Por mis padres dentistas. –dijo Hermione.

-Por el futuro.-añadió Anna.

-Por la amistad.-repuso Ron.

-Por TODO.

El grito de Seth sonó como un trueno.

-Sois mejores adversarios de lo que esperaba, no está mal.

La voz se eclipsó. Los magos tomaron aliento.

-No. No es posible. –dijo la criatura.

Una nueva luz, esta vez en el centro de la Sala, desconcertó a todos.

Una figura corrió hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Shiva.

-No. No puedes... no puedes morir...-la voz de la desconocida quebró el silencio.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Otra Superviviente? Una muy común... un momento.

-NO soy común.

"Me llamo Eva. Soy una Fénix. Y has matado a mi compañero. Sólo mereces la MUERTEEEE.

-Así que Shiva sí que sabía algo de compañeras...-comentó Ron.

-¿Te parece éste un buen momento para...?-empezó su esposa.

-¿Fénix? ¿Ha dicho Fénix?-preguntó Anna. Adán me habló de ellas... pero... dijo que habían desaparecido.

-Así que, ¿Éste es el secreto que ocultabas, Eva? Menos mal que acerté--el sobresalto fue para todos.

"Chequeo de sistemas, confirmado. Operatividad restablecida. A pleno rendimiento."

-Para saber tanto de mí, Némesis... –empezó Shiva- deberías de saber que desciendo de los más poderosos y más tozudos Aniquiladores y Reinas. No acabarás conmigo con un par de golpes.

-Eso no cambiará tu destino.

-Oh, sí. Ya lo creo que lo cambiará.

-Espera un momento. ¿Dices que Shiva se ha dejado matar para atraer a Eva, Ro?

-Exacto.

-¿Y por qué?

-Observa atentamente.

"Seis Distorsionadores, un Aniquilador y una Fénix."

-No lo entiendo...-respondió Ishtar.

-Némesis se ha topado con... su propia Némesis.-y sonrió ante el chiste.

-Has olvidado algo muy importante, Némesis. -Era Shiva el que hablaba.-

-Yo nunca olvido nada.

-Quizá. Pero no recuerdas lo que no quieres. Como por ejemplo, que estos magos pueden destruir tu escudo, si invocan a sus antepasados, a sus aliados y a sus enemigos.

La inmensa maquinaria retrocedió, como temiendo por primera vez una trampa.

-Sólo una inmensa carambola podía permitirlo, ¿No es cierto, Némesis?

-No podrás. Yo vivo eternamente.

-Te equivocas. Sólo la Eternidad es Eterna.

"¡Ahora!Romped su Escudo. Recordad a vuestros amigos, vuestro maestros, vuestros padres, vuestro enemigos, a todos. Que la fuerza de todos ellos rompa el Escudo Maldito."

Los magos cerraron los ojos. Y fue algo extraordinario. Ahí estaban. Miles de magos. Millones de ellos. Incluído Tom Riddle.

"Hola, Harry. No esperaba verte tan pronto. Y no con tanta compañía."

-¿Cómo es posible?-dijo la voz de Némesis –Ningún mago es tan poderoso como para romper mi escudo.

-No. Desde luego. Pero, imagínate a todos los magos que querrán quitarte de en medio. Incluso muertos, se les puede invocar.

Una luz brotó de los seis magos. Destrozó el Escudo y dejó a la vista las partes más vulnerables de Némesis.

-Voy a mataros, a ti y a tu ridícula compañera... para siempre.

-No lo creo. Padre, madre, Isis, Ro, Fénix. Sed testigos de este momento. Acepto como única compañera a una Fénix. Digo no a nuestra rivalidad.

-¿Qué estupidez es ésa?

Shiva cogó de la mano a Eva.

-Esta estupidez. –se formó una bola de energía en su mano- Es nada más y nada menos que tu final.

Disparó la bola de energía justo contra lo que parecía el cerebro de la gran máquina.

Un rugido atronador se escuchó.

Lo siguiente que recordaron todos...

-¡Estamos de vuelta!- Gritó Harry, al darse cuenta.

-Año 2015. Ministerio de la Magia, Londres. Despacho del Auror Harry Potter. Un segundo después de que nosotros siete nos fueramos a la Edad Media. -Corroboró Shiva.

-¿Es verdad?-preguntó una tímida voz.

Eva estaba hablando.

-¿Soy tu compañera, ahora?

-Si no lo hubiera dicho con sinceridad, no podría haber liberado contra Némesis todas las fuerzas de nuestra raza... que se repartió entre Fénix y Aniquiladores.

Se dirigió a los magos.

-Es el momento de despedirse. Tomad esto.

Eran pequeños dispositivos con forma de cubo.

-Apretadlos y estaréis de inmediato en mi mundo.

-Supongo, Eva, que a ti o a tu madre Lilith no os importará que invitemos a unos cuantos magos a nuestro enlace oficial.

-No.-dijo ella sonriendo. Y desaparecieron de la vista.

-Bueno. Menuda aventura.-Resumió Seth.

-Tenía tantas ganas de preguntar...-empezaron tanto Hermione como Anna.

-Podeís hacerlo -intervino Spica- Sólo tenemos que ir a ese enlace oficial.

-¿Qué hacemos, apretamos este botón o no?-preguntó Harry

-Sería una descortesía no hacerlo... pero después del fin de semana. Que ya lo tengo todo organizado.-respondió Seth.

Un suspiro de resignación escapó de las gargantas de los demás. Siempre sería el mismo Seth.

-Por cierto. ¿Por qué nos ha dado siete botones?-preguntó de nuevo Harry.

-Supongo que invita también a vuestra hija. Dijo Anna.

-¿Y esto?- Dijo Ron horrorizado.-Al reparar en lo que tenía en la mano Hermione.

-¿Dos lazos?-dijo ella.

-Yo también tengo uno.-comentó Anna.

-Eso significa que...-tanto Harry como Ron se desmayaron.

-Caramba. Ni que tener un hijo o dos fuera más peligroso que ser un Auror.-comentó Seth.

Las mujeres le rieron la gracia, mientras Anna y Hermione despertaban a sus maridos.

FIN

Epílogo:

-Este día marca el fin de muchos siglos de enfrentamientos. Tanto dentro como fuera de nuestra raza. Sólo tengo que decir-concluyó Ro.-Que me alegra que todos aquellos que lo hicieron posible estén aquí.

La Presencia que había firmado la paz, Ishtar, Khali, Adán, Lilith, y, por supuesto, los siete magos (en realidad, diez, pero algunos aún no habían nacido), seguían el discurso del antiguo teniente desde la primera línea.

-Y sin más dilación... ¿Cómo lo dicen en esos mundos?-Ah, sí.-Yo os declaro oficialmente pareja. Que seaís felices, Shiva y Eva.

Y la sorisa de ambos auguró nuevas eras con nuevos desafíos, nuevos peligros... y nuevas esperanzas.

Notas: Terminada la historia, queda libre a toda crítica o pregunta. Gracias por haberla leído.


End file.
